Nights After You
by ratsu
Summary: cinta tiada akhir walaupun dunia di antara mereka sudah berbeda FOR GIST


Disclaimer : tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Bang Haji Masashi Kishimoto ^^

Genre : Romance-Tragedy

Title : Nights After You

Warning : ide saya (bahaya), mbulak, OOC, typo, jelek, ancur, bau.

Summary : silahkan baca sendiri saya nggak pinter bikin summary ^^

.

Nights After You

.

Langit sore Konoha di musim semi tampak semakin indah dengan hiasan bunga-bunga berwarna _pink _yang bermekaran. Bunga-bunga sewarna _catharantus roseus__1 _ yang mekar di pohonnya menyambut gadis Yamanaka begitu ia sampai di sebuah taman yang ramai oleh pengunjung yang ingin menikmati bunga-bunga terutama bunga _cherry blossom_ yang terkenal itu. Tujuan Ino sedikit berbeda dari mayoritas pengunjung. Gadis pirang ini tidak hanya akan melakukan ritual hanami tetapi dia juga akan menghidupkan sesuatu dari masa lalu yang disebut dengan kenangan. Taman cantik ini penuh dengan kenangan baginya.

Dengan keranjang rotan di tangan, si pirang itu melangkah menuju salah satu pohon sakura yang ada di taman. Tangan terampil gadis itu sibuk memasang tikar untuk alas duduk nanti. Sambil melakukan pekerjaan itu, dia sibuk menyenandungkan lagu klasik yang dulunya sering dinyanyikan untuknya ketika masih kecil. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya tikar itu selesai dipasang dan kini Ino sedang mengeluarkan bekal dari keranjang rotannya. Beberapa potong _sandwich_ tuna di piring putih kecil di depan Ino dan dua kaleng _coke _terhidang di depan Ino. Tidak, porsi makan Ino tidak sebanyak itu. Sekaleng untuknya sementara sekaleng coke lainnya untuk orang lain yang karena orang itu dia harus berhanami sendirian tahun ini. Setelah makanannya siap, Ino mengeluarkan foto seseorang dan meletakkannya di depan piring penuh sandwich tuna. Ino mengambil sepotong sandwich dan sebelum memakannya ia berkata, "Itadakimasu, Gaa."

Setelah menelan sandwich dengan lahap karena ia memang lapar, Ino mengambil foto yang tergeletak di dekatnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang memiliki berjuta arti.

"Hai, Gaara-kun. Lama tidak bertemu, ya? Lihat, kita berhanami lagi lho! Sudah setahun sejak hanami tahun lalu, lho! Cepat sekali ya waktu berlalu?" kata Ino pada foto itu.

Bukan. Bukan pada foto itu. Tapi kepada _seseorang _yang ada di foto itu.

"Aku membawakan sandwich tuna kesukaanmu dan aku membuatnya sendiri juga sekaleng _coke_ yang sering kau minum itu. Aku baru saja makan satu. Seandainya kita masih bersama… kau pasti bisa memakannya dan memberikan komentar…," kata Ino lagi.

Beberapa orang di sekitar memperhatikan tingkah laku Ino yang agak aneh itu. Mereka mungkin mengira Ino gila karena berbicara pada foto yang jelas-jelas benda _mati_. Ino tidak memikirkan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang itu karena mereka tidak mengerti. Mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya saat ini dan apa yang telah dia alami. Jika mereka mengerti, mungkin mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Ino membuka kaleng _coke_nya dan menenggaknya sedikit demi sedikit sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitar taman. Selain pohon-pohon sakura dengan bunganya yang sedang mekar, ada satu pemandangan menarik di sana yang sudah membuat Ino terkagum-kagum sejak pertama kali berkunjung ke taman ini. Tepat di dekat pohon tempat Ino duduk, ada sebuah kolam ikan kecil dengan jembatan kayu di atasnya. Ino ingat, dulu dia pernah memaksa Gaara berfoto dengannya di jembatan kayu itu dan di jembatan itu juga dia meniup bunga dandelion ketika dia menginginkan hubungannya dengan Gaara akan langgeng saat mereka baru saja berpacaran. Dia memutuskan untuk mendekati jembatan kayu itu. Jembatan ini bahkan tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Ino memandang ke bawah jembatan itu, tepatnya ke dalam kolam ikan dimana ada beberapa ikan koi di dalamnya. Jembatan ini memang spesial karena dari jembatan itu bisa melihat keseluruhan taman. Angin musim semi meniup-niup rok yang dipakainya sementara mata si pirang itu menerawang jauh kembali pada masa lalu. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama berdiri di sana, Ino memutuskan untuk duduk lagi karena kakinya mulai lelah.

"Lihat, Gaa, bunga sakura sedang mekar lho. Cantik, ya? Mungkin… mungkin kau akan bilang semua bunga sama saja seperti yang sering kau lakukan. Mereka mungkin tidak menarik bagimu tapi, bunga-bunga juga yang mengantarkan kau pergi dariku," kata Ino sambil menatap foto dalam genggaman tangannya.

Pandangan Ino menjadi buram oleh air mata. Dipejamkannya mata _aquamarine _itu, berusaha untuk menelan air mata itu kembali. Dia tidak ingin menodai hanami tahun ini dengan air mata. Dia ingin hanami tahun ini penuh kebahagiaan meskipun dia menjalaninya dengan sendirian saja tapi sepertinya Kami-sama tidak mengabulkan harapannya.

"Gaa-kun, boleh aku mengunjungimu setelah ini? Sebentar saja, kok," tanya Ino pada _seseorang _dalam foto itu. Pandangan matanya tidak seperti saat datang ke taman ini tadi, mata _aquamarine_ itu penuh dengan kesenduan sekarang. Ino mencium foto itu. Berharap semoga orang dalam foto itu bisa merasakan ciuman tulus darinya.

oOo

Ino menyetir mobilnya menuju suatu tempat yang sudah cukup dikenalnya dengan baik beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Begitu sampai, tempat ini tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Ino segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan keluar dari parkiran menuju tempat dimana Gaara berada. Di tangannya, tergenggam beberapa tangkai bunga forget-me-not, hyacinth putih, lilac putih, xeranthemum, dan mawar berwarna putih dan pink yang disatukan dalam buket yang cantik. Buket bunga itu ia rangkai sendiri tadi sebelum berangkat hanami.

Ino sampai di depan tempat itu. Di depannya kini, terpampang sebuah gerbang hitam nan kokoh dengan papan bertuliskan 'Sogi' di atasnya. Ino terus berjalan memasuki pemakaman yang terkesan hijau dan asri itu. Nisan-nisan yang berjejaran di kiri dan kanan jalan tertata dengan rapi. Rumput berwarna hijau menghampar indah dan terawat dengan baik di pemakaman itu. Ino mengamati nisan-nisan itu. Semuanya terawat dan berwarna putih, kebanyakan sudah ada yang berlumut karena terlalu lama berada disana. Di pemakaman itu juga ada pohon sakura dan pohon-pohon lain yang menaungi nisan-nisan di bawahnya. Masih teringat di benak gadis itu, bagaimana dia membenci tempat ini dulu ketika orang yang disayanginya pergi. Ino tidak benar-benar sedang memikirkan kenangan itu, kenangan itu hanya sekedar 'terlintas' di benaknya.

Ino sudah hafal betul jalan menuju nisan itu jadi dia tidak perlu takut tersesat. Bahkan, dia tidak merinding walaupun berjalan sendirian disana. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan yang terasa setahun lamanya, Ino sampai juga di depan sebuah nisan yang berbeda dengan nisan lainnya. Tertulis di nisan itu,

_Yang Bersemayam Dengan Tenang Disini,_

_Sabaku Gaara_

_19 Januari 1988-29 Maret 2010_

Ino masih ingat betul nisan itu dipesankan khusus dari Prancis untuk orang yang bersemayam di bawahnya. Dia tak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa detik. Dia seolah kehilangan kemampuannya berbicara. Terlalu banyak kata-kata ungkapan kerinduan dan kesedihan yang ingin dikatakannya. Terlalu banyak kerinduan yang membuat dadanya selalu sesak ketika mengingat Gaara.

Ino memutuskan untuk berjongkok di samping nisan itu. Diletakkannya buket bunga di depan nisan dengan perlahan seolah jika kasar sedikit saja kuburan itu akan rusak. Tangan kanannya membelai sebaris nama di nisan hitam yang berukir sulur merah itu. Dia masih ingat kejadian bagaimana Gaara meninggal tiga tahun lalu tiga hari setelah mereka berhanami. Tepat dua hari setelah hari jadi pacaran mereka yang 3. Dia masih ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana Gaara meregang nyawa tepat di depan _aquamarine_nya. Dan, ingatan kelam itu terputar kembali dalam benaknya.

~.~"

.

"Gaa, hati-hati ya," pesanku ketika aku sudah turun dari motor sportnya. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berpesan dan menasihatinya supaya berhati-hati. Hal itu diawali karena perasaan tidak enakku yang kian hari kian menjadi-jadi. Perasaanku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Gaara. Apalagi kemarin fotoku dengannya yang kubingkai dan diletakkan di nakas samping tempat tidur, tiba-tiba jatuh dan kacanya retak.

"Kenapa sih kau ini sejak tadi selalu bicara begitu?" tanya Gaara dengan dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cuma mengingatkan saja. Kau kan sering ngebut," jawabku. Aku agak ketakutan juga melihat Gaara yang tidak punya alis itu memelototiku dari balik helmnya.

"Ah, tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja," katanya menenangkan sambil membelai poni pirangku. Begitulah caranya menenangkanku walaupun sebenarnya agak aneh bagiku.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Gaara," kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hn."

Gaara segera memacu motornya menjauhiku. Aku menghela nafas dan berharap semoga semua baik-baik saja. Aku sudah akan masuk ke dalam rumah saat suara yang akan selalu berdengung di telingaku itu terdengar…

BRUAKKK!

Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke arah datangnya suara, di ujung jalan sana. Aku pun cepat-cepat berlari mendekat sambil berdoa pada Kami-sama semoga itu bukan Gaara. Untung saat ini aku memakai sneakers jadi lariku tak akan terhalang oleh hak sepatu. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhku dan di benakku hanya ada bayangan seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara. Sampai di ujung gang, mataku membelalak tak percaya. Imajinasi berlebihanku menjadi kenyataan. Disana. Tepat tiga meter di depanku, Gaara tergeletak di jalan dan motor sportnya tergeletak satu meter di belakangku. Dia pasti terlempar. Dan, di dekatnya si pelaku juga tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Aku menghampiri Gaara dan berharap dia baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa saat ini, air mataku tak keluar tapi aku malah merinding dan kulitku luar biasa pucat. Mata Gaara terpejam ketika aku melepas helmnya. Darah segar mengalir deras dari pelipis putih itu. Aku memeluknya , aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini. Aku terlalu terkejut. Tiba-tiba orang-orang berkerumun di dekatku dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat aku melihat mata orang-orang itu, salah seorang dari mereka berkata.

"Nona, saya akan panggilkan polisi. Pemuda dalam pelukan anda itu kritis," kata seorang Bapak.

"Gaara…" panggilku sambil membelai dahinya sampai tanganku mengenai darahnya, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Bapak itu.

"Katakan padaku kau bercanda!" teriakku memekakkan telinga.

"Kau pasti bercanda, kan?" teriakku sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Gaara. Dia tetap bergeming, tak bergerak, dan wajahnya pucat. Benarkah dia… kritis?

"Hiks..." aku mulai menangis. Air mataku meleleh membentuk sungai di kedua pipiku. Kulitku masih pucat dan tubuhku gemetaran hebat.

"Kau cuma bercanda, Gaara! Kau cuma bercanda….!" teriakku lagi. Seolah ingin memungkiri kenyataan bahwa kekasihku sudah di ambang batas kematian. Teriakan itu membubung tinggi ke angkasa, sang bulan merekamnya dan akan mendengungkannya di telingaku dalam setiap mimpi burukku, dan rintik hujan menjadi simfoni yang mengakhiri kisah cintaku dengan Gaara.

Semua orang yang ada disana terdiam melihat tingkahku tapi aku tidak peduli. Mereka hanya penonton, tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana porak porandanya perasaanku saat ini. Aku masih sesenggukan dan menangis sampai akhirnya polisi datang.

"Nona, kami polisi. Kami sudah memanggil paramedis untuk membawa pemuda itu ke rumah sakit untuk segera ditangani. Nona, mari ikut kami ke kantor polisi sebagai saksi," kata salah seorang polisi.

"Baik, Pak…" jawabku sambil menghapus sungai air mata di pipiku sementara Gaara dimasukkan ke dalam ambulans.

oOo

Aku baru saja selesai memberikan keterangan untuk polisi mengenai kecelakaan ini dan aku segera menuju ruang ICU tempat Gaara dirawat di rumah sakit. Begitu aku sampai, seluruh keluarga Gaara sudah duduk di depan ruangan itu. Wajah mereka panik campur cemas. Rasa takut menghinggapiku. Aku takut mereka akan menyalahkanku atas kecelakaan ini.

"Ino chan…" panggil Karura baachan, ibu Gaara, sambil menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Baachan… maafkan saya…" kataku sambil duduk di kursi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino chan. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Tadi polisi sudah menjelaskan pada kami kalau Gaa-kun mengalami kecelakaan. Mari kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuknya…" kata wanita paruh baya itu dengan lembut.

"Iya, baachan… Saya sangat terpukul atas kejadian ini… Padahal, tadi saya sudah mengingatkan supaya Gaara berhati-hati…" racauku.

"Sudah, Ino chan… Kami semua juga terpukul dengan kejadian ini…"

~.~"

.

Peristiwa itu terputar kembali dalam benak Ino bagaikan sebuah film. Seolah ada yang memutarnya dan melempar gadis itu kembali di hari nahas itu. Setiap kali mengingat hal itu, Ino selalu merasakan kesedihan dan kehampaan yang sama yang dirasakannya dulu dan ingatan itu selalu membawanya pada ingatan lain ketika akhirnya dokter mengumumkan kematian Gaara yang lebih menyakitkan. Hanya saja saat ini perasaan-perasaan itu ditambahi dengan kerinduan. Sudah setahun Gaara di dalam sana, terbujur kaku, dan terpisah dari orang-orang yang dicintainya. Berjuta rasa kerinduan sudah meluap-luap dalam dadanya dan merengek untuk dilampiaskan.

"Gaa-kun…" panggil Ino lembut.

Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja.

Ino melanjutkan percakapan monolognya, "Sudah tiga tahun kau disana. Apa kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Aku baik-baik saja disini dan… aku juga ingin mengabarkan sesuatu padamu… atau, kau sudah tahu apa yang akan ku katakan padamu?"

"Hhh…" Ino menghela napasnya keras-keras seolah hal yang ingin dikatakannya sangatlah menyesakkan.

"Gaa-kun, aku… akan menikah. Tolong doakan aku dari sana. Kau pasti tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu dan aku masih sangat mencintaimu, tapi tousanku memintaku untuk menikah…" kata Ino. Tubuhnya gemetar sebagai reaksi atas kesedihannya karena fakta dia akan menikah sementara dia masih mencintai pria lain.

Matahari sudah nyaris berada di ufuk barat ketika Ino mendoakan Gaara dengan segenap hatinya. Dia juga memohon pada Kami-sama semoga Gaara akan merestui pernikahannya. Seusai berdoa, Ino menatap nisan hitam yang dihiasi sulur merah itu sebelum akhirnya mencium dengan tulus sebaris nama pada nisan.

"Gaa-kun, terimakasih telah mau mengenalku, menjadi sahabat terbaik sekaligus pacarku, menjadi malaikatku, menjadi penghiburku saat aku sedih. Terimakasih telah menjadi yang terbaik bagiku dan terimakasih juga kau telah mencintaiku dan setia padaku… Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu bahkan aku masih mencintaimu… Andai saja aku bisa memelukmu… " bisik Ino lembut di dekat nisan itu.

Perlahan, seiring dengan berakhirnya kata-kata si pirang itu, rintik hujan turun perlahan-lahan membasahi bumi. Semakin lama semakin deras seiring dengan menghitamnya langit yang semula cerah. Gadis pirang itu kehujanan tapi dia masih tidak mau beranjak dari sana.

"Gaa-kun, aku pulang dulu ya. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjungimu lagi. Sampai ketemu lagi…" pamit Ino. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum pada nisan itu. Bukan, bukan pada nisan itu tapi pada _seseorang_ yang ada di bawah nisan itu. Senyum itu berakhir ketika hujan semakin deras sehingga memaksanya untuk pulang ke rumah.

oOo

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika Ino sampai di rumahnya. Tiba-tiba saja begitu membuka pintu rumah, dia ingat kalau malam mini dia ada janji untuk bertemu dengan tunangannya.

Ino cepat-cepat memberi salam, "Tadaima."

"Okaeri," sahut ayah dan ibunya dari dalam rumah.

"Ino, kenapa pulang malam sekali?" tanya kaasannya begitu Ino melewati ruang keluarga.

"Ngg… anno, aku tadi mengunjungi Gaa-kun, kaasan…" jawab Ino dengan jujur.

"Oh… ya sudah, mandilah kau habis dari pemakaman," kata Kaasan Ino.

"Baik, okaasan," sahut Ino sambil cepat-cepat berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Ino segera meraih ponselnya yang ada di tas dan mencari nomor telepon seseorang di kontaknya. Begitu nomor itu ditemukannya, Ino cepat-cepat menekan tombol hijau. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya selagi menunggu telpon diangkat.

"Moshi moshi," sapa suara berat seseorang dari seberang.

"Halo? Ita-kun?" sahut Ino.

"Iya, ada apa, Ino?"

"Mmm… bisakah nanti kencannya ditunda?" tanya Ino dan berharap setengah mati jawaban tunangannya nanti adalah 'ya'.

"…"

"Ita-kun? Kau masih disana?"

"Eh, ya, Ino. Memangnya kenapa?" terdengar nada kecewa dalam suara Itachi.

"Aku agak tidak enak badan… Tadi kehujanan," bohong Ino.

"Astaga, kau baik-baik saja, kan, Ino? Banyak-banyaklah beristirahat ya. Kalau begitu kencannya besok saja," kata Itachi.

"Baiklah, Jaa…" kata Ino sebelum dia memutus sambungan telpon.

Ino merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di ranjang empuk. Benaknya melayang tinggi menembus angkasa sementara pandangannya menerawang jauh. Kesadaran segera hilang dari tubuh gadis itu dan membuatnya jatuh tertidur.

oOo

Ino sampai di sebuah tempat yang indah dimana keseluruhan bangunannya berwarna putih dan bergaya ala eropa. Taman asri yang hijau membentang di kanan kirinya dan sebuah pohon sakura menaungi gadis itu. Sungai mengalir di tengah-tengah bangunan itu dan langit biru membentang indah di angkasa. Otak gadis itu menganalisa pemandangan di depan matanya. Sebuah keindahan yang tidak akan ditemukan di bumi… Lalu dimanakah dia?

"Ino," sapa seseorang. Sepertinya, Ino pernah mengenal dengan baik suara ini. Ditengokkannya kepala pirangnya menuju asal suara.

"Gaara? Kaukah itu?" sahut Ino setengah bahagia setengah ngeri melihat Gaara di belakangnya sedang tersenyum lebar. Bagaimana tidak ngeri jika bertemu dengan orang yang sudah meninggal?

"Ya, ini aku Ino, masak kau lupa?"

Ino tertegun sesaat. Benarkah itu Gaara? Apakah ini semua mimpi?

"Ini dimana?" tanya Ino ngeri. Keheningan dan kehadiran Gaara ini membuatnya ketakutan.

"Di tempatku sekarang…" jawab Gaara lembut. Ino memperhatikan bahkan memelototi wajah Gaara yang tidak pucat itu. Sekilas, ingatan berupa gambar tentang jenazah Gaara dalam peti mati muncul di benaknya. Wajah jenazahnya saat itu pucat dan kulitnya dingin.

"Apakah ini mimpi?" tanya Ino.

"…" Gaara tidak menjawab. Perlahan, tubuh Gaara memudar dan itu juga terjadi pada semua hal di tempat ini.

Akhirnya, tempat itu beserta Gaara lenyap dan kegelapan pun kembali menyergap matanya yang masih terpejam dalam alam tidur.

oOo

**Gaara's PoV**

Hari ini, Ino sepertinya sedang sedih. Mungkinkah dia merindukanku? Sepertinya itu benar, mengingat kemarin adalah peringatan hari jadian kami. Kami mungkin akan merayakannya seandainya aku masih hidup. Tapi, tidak ada yang perlu disesali ini semua kehendak Kami-sama dan aku sebagai manusia tidak boleh berputus asa atas takdir itu. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya malam ini. Aku sangat sering melakukan kunjungan ini terutama ketika aku merasa aku merindukannya. Begitu aku sampai di kamar bercat lavender itu, aku melihatnya tertidur dengan ponsel di tangan dan masih memakai baju kasual juga tubuhnya tidak berselimut. '_Pasti dia tertidur'_, pikirku. Sayangnya, karena jiwaku sudah terpisah dari ragaku aku tidak bisa menyelimuti gadisku. Aku mendekatinya perlahan. Aku mengamati wajah cantik gadisku dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang berubah dari gadis ini.

"Ino…" panggilku. Suaraku mungkin tidak akan terdengar di telinganya tapi tidak apa-apa.

"Seharian ini aku melihatmu lho dari atas sana. Kau merindukanku, ya? Aku juga rindu. Tadi aku dengar kau akan menikah? Selamat ya. Semoga kalian langgeng juga semoga calon suamimu bisa melindungimu lebih baik dariku, dan… satu lagi, semoga kau bahagia dengannya karena jika kau bahagia maka aku akan bahagia…" bisikku di telinga gadis ini.

Aku tersenyum. Kebahagiaan merayapiku. Kami-sama, kabulkanlah doaku barusan. Aku pun beranjak pergi dan kembali menuju _tempat_ku. Sebelum pergi, aku menghampirinya lagi dan mencium dahinya dengan lembut.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>ket:<p>

1 = catharantus roseus dikenal juga dengan nama bunga tapak dara

AAAH! akhirnya selesai juga *pfiuh*

bagaimana hasilnya readers?

kalo ada yang ingin ditambahin atau mau ngritik atau ngasih saran silakan pencet yang di bawah ini :D


End file.
